Virginity
by Mangacat201
Summary: Harry hat ein ungewöhnliches Anliegen und nur eine Person an die er sich wenden kann... Oneshot, slash, HD fluffy und ein bisschen smutty g


Virginity 

**Thema:** Harry Potter

**Teile:** 1/1

**Genre:** Slash... (eindeutig); Lemon&Lime (noch eindeutiger) Romantik (ich glaube ja.. nagelt mich nicht drauf fest)

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es langweilig wird aber ich kann mich nicht von den beiden trennen!)

**POV:** Harry (Ich weiß noch nicht inwieweit ich das durchhalte, aber grundsätzlich)

**Ideenpool:** Eine heiße Dusche und ‚Pretty Women' (Es ist nicht so, wie ihr jetzt denkt... wirklich nicht)

**Inhalt:** Gegen Ende des zweiten Krieges(spielt nur sehr vage Rolle), Harry hat eine ungewöhnliches Anliegen und nur kennt nur einen Menschen, der ihm dabei helfen könnte. no HBP!

**A/N:** Es ist völlig irrational und durchgeknallt, aber dieses ‚Plotbunny' (so heißt es doch, oder?) Hat mich angesprungen und nicht wieder losgelassen, bis ich mich hingesetzt hatte und voila, da bin ich!

Fragt mich jetzt nicht, wie ich auf DIESE Idee gekommen bin.. ich weiß es nämlich absolut nicht. Aber ich fand sie irgendwie – anregend, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass das irgendwann einmal passieren könnte, tja, damit müsst ihr leben, das ist künstlerische Freiheit. (Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach Lust mal ein bisschen pervers zu sein und hab unseren armen Harry dafür eingespannt)

**Disclaimer: **Apropos... ich hab die beiden natürlich nur unberechtigter Weise ausgeliehen, um mit ihnen meine Spielchen zu treiben und werde sie, wenn's geht, unbeschädigt wieder an Jo zurückgeben! (Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, wer das beliebteste Liebespärchen ihrer Bücher ist?)

Ach noch was, jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen anderen FF's gleich wo sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt!

Virginity –

Unbreakable innocence

Yet, something, not everybody wants to keep.

Or is it just protection against all evil, that is eager to touch

The source of bright, pure light?

Nobody will ever know…

(Lasst es einfach so stehen, war ein spontanes dichterisches Zwischenspiel!)

Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie lange ich hier schon auf der Fensterbank im dritten Stock saß, aber der Kälte nach zu urteilen, die inzwischen in meine Knochen gekrochen war, muss es schon eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. In letzter Zeit fand man mich oft hier – oder auch nicht, denn sie suchen ja nicht nach mir, wollen mir meinen Freiraum lassen, weiter über die dunklen Wolken nachzugrübeln, die über mir schwebten. Doch meine Gedanken drehten sich schon seit einiger Zeit im Kreis und je mehr die Zeit mir davon lief, umso schneller wurden sie. Bald würde es soweit sein, obwohl der Unterricht hier an der Schule immer noch einigermaßen ‚normal' lief – Dumbledore legte viel Wert darauf – liefen die Vorbereitungen des Ordens auf Hochtouren und ich war der zentrale Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieses Plans. Bald würde der Angriff stattfinden und seit ich die Prophezeiung kannte, hatte ich keinen Zweifel mehr, wie er für mich ausgehen würde. Doch noch mehr als vorher hatte mir dieses Wissen in Erinnerung gebracht, dass ich ein Mensch war, ein junger Mensch, der soviel durchgemacht hatte, das andere nicht einmal erahnen konnten und sowenig Ahnung davon hatte, wie das Leben eines Teenagers normalerweise aussah.

Diese Ungerechtigkeit hatte mich auf den Plan gebracht, der schon seit einigen Tagen in meinem Kopf herumspuckte.

Dieses Stück Leben, das ich niemals haben würde, wenn ich es mir nicht nähme, ist dadurch so fassbar geworden, dass ich all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen würde (von dem wir Gryffindors ja angeblich maßlos besitzen) um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen... ich hatte nichts zu verlieren. Ich befand mich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, einen Brief in den zittrigen Händen, auf dem ein Ort, eine Uhrzeit und meine Initialen standen. Bei jedem Schritt meines Planes war mir nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er von der Reaktion des anderen abhing und an jeder Etappe scheitern konnte. Das machte mich noch nervöser und unsicherer. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, denn gerade flog Hedwig, mit dem Zettel im Schnabel zum Fenster hinaus, nach unten... in die Tiefen von Hogwarts.

Nervös versuchte ich mich davon abzuhalten auf dem Korridor auf und ab zu tigern, wie ich es schon seit zehn Minuten tat. Natürlich war ich schon eine ganze Zeit vor dem ausgemachten Termin an Ort und Stelle, er war schließlich für seine Pünktlichkeit bekannt. Aber ich hegte immer noch ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass seine Neugier wirklich groß genug war, um ihn herzulocken. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, worüber ich mehr erleichtert gewesen wäre, dass er plötzlich vor mir stünde, oder ich den ganzen Abend vergeblich wartete. Der kalte Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und ich verfluchte mich mittlerweile selbst dafür, wie ich doch nur auf so eine hirnrissige Idee kommen konnte und auch jetzt noch die leiseste Hoffnung hegte, sie könnte klappen. So in meine Gedanken versunken, wie ich schon wieder war, sprang ich natürlich vor Schreck auf, als ich die so bekannte Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Ich habe es doch gewusst, Potter, die subtile Masche war noch nie deine Stärke. Frech und direkt, wie Gryffindors eben sind. Aber ich bin sicher, du hast mich bestimmt nicht so umständlich hergebeten, um eines unserer berüchtigten Streitduelle zu führen, nicht wahr? Also was willst du?"

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an wie eine Erscheinung. Sein tatsächliches Kommen brachte mich gehörig aus dem Konzept und ich besann mich gerade so auf die Worte, die ich mir so sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht in den letzten Tagen und ich muss etwas wissen..."

Eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich langsam in die Höhe und ein leicht fragender Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

„... ich muss dich deshalb um einen Gefallen bitten."

Das entlockte ihm ein Schnauben und ein kalter Blick mit einer Mischung aus Berechung und spöttischem Amüsement traf mich.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf... Harry Potter, Licht der Zaubererwelt und Bezwinger der schwarzen Magie bittet MICH, einen Malfoy, doch tatsächlich um einen Gefallen. Ich gebe zu, du machst mich neugierig... also, sag schon und ich sehe, was ich für dich tun kann."

Kontrolle, Harry, Kontrolle war das Mantra, das ich immer wieder in meine Gedanken drängte. Solange ich die Kontrolle behielt, konnte ich sicher sein, dass es nicht aus den Fugen geriet, was ich hier abzog, den der Grat, den ich im Begriff war zu beschreiten, war sehr schmal. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug überwand ich die Distanz zwischen uns, um beinah Schulter an Schulter mit ihm stehen zu bleiben. Leicht beugte ich mich an sein Ohr und hoffte, dass meine Stimme nicht zittern würde, wenn ich meinen Wunsch äußerte.

„Schlaf mit mir... nimm mir meine Jungfräulichkeit."

Reglos blieb ich, wie ich war und beobachtete seine Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln. Für Bruchteile einer Sekunde glaubte ich einen perplexen Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, dann schloss ich die Augen in Erwartung, des Kommenden. Dass er mich anschreien, von sich stoßen, mir einen ordentlichen Schwinger verpassen würde, um wieder meine Vernunft da hin zu prügeln, wo sie hingehörte. Und riss die Augen halb entsetzt wieder auf, als alle diese Aktionen ausblieben und er stattdessen einen nachdenklichen Seufzer von sich gab. Ich spürte den prüfenden Blick über mich gleiten, bis unter meine Haut dringen und dort ein aufregendes Kribbeln hinterlassen. Zum wiederholten Male fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was an meinem Verstand nicht stimmte, dass ich mir ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ausgesucht hatte, um von allen gottverdammten Menschen auf diesem Schloss, mit meiner Bitte an ihn heranzutreten. Zugegeben, er lebte alle seine Neigungen aus, wie es ihm passte und störte sich nicht daran, dass er sich wahrscheinlich ein Viertel der Schülerschaft als Siegerfotos übers Bett hängen könnte. Aber mein Anliegen war dann auch für einen anerkannten Schürzenjäger eine gewagte Verlockung.

Aber warum hatte ich keinen anderen im Kopf gehabt, als dieser Plan entstanden war?

Eine Frage, deren Antwort ich noch nicht gefunden hatte, aber ich war schon viel zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch Gedanken über derlei Nebensächlichkeiten zu machen.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu verblüffen, Potter. Du solltest dir aber auch darüber im Klaren sein, auf was du dich einlässt. Aber gut, wenn du es so haben willst..."

Ich musste anscheinend ein schwaches Nicken oder eine sonstige positive Reaktion zustande gebracht haben, denn er fuhr fort.

„Zu meinen Bedingungen. Klare Regeln, keine Ausnahmen. Morgen nacht. Du sorgst für geeignete Räumlichkeiten, das heißt Ungestörtheit. Während unseres Treffens übernehme ich die Führung und kein einziges Wort fällt, weder von dir, noch von mir, verstanden? Unbeschränkte Offenheit gegenüber allem, keine Küsse auf den Mund, klar soweit?"

Leicht überrumpelt blinzelte ich ihn an und brachte erneut ein Nicken zustande. Hätte ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser konzentrieren können, wäre mir wohl das begehrliche Glitzern aufgefallen, dass sich in seine Augen geschlichen hatte. Nun ja, er wäre wohl kaum bereit gewesen, mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wenn er nicht selbst Interesse gehabt hätte. Und eine willige, jungfräuliche Berühmtheit aus dem anderen Lager musste doch einer Trophäe gleich kommen, nicht wahr? Leicht schummrig machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ich hatte nicht einmal erwartet, dass die erste Stufe meines irrwitzigen Plans klappen würde, doch jetzt steckte ich plötzlich mittendrin und war dabei ihm die Kontrolle freiwillig zu überlassen und mich ganz hinzugeben. Einerseits packte mich die Faszination und Vorfreude auf den morgigen Abend, andererseits beängstigte mich die glasklare Verrücktheit der Ereignisse, in die ich mich mit vollstem Wissen und Absicht hineinmanövriert hatte. Geeignete Räumlichkeiten betreffend, gab es nur eine einzige Option – der Raum der Wünsche. Genau zu diesem lotste ich ihn dann auch per Eulenpost. Den ganzen Tag über war ich schon auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen, aber beim Abendessen war es am allerschlimmsten, denn ich fühlte seine Blicke im Nacken, wo sie brennende Spuren hinterließen. Ich fragte mich, was er wohl dachte. Sicher er hatte zugestimmt mir zu ‚helfen', aber er hatte mir keine Fragen dazu gestellt. Über meine Beweggründe, oder warum ich damit nicht an irgendjemand anderen herangetreten war. Schließlich gab es auch unter den Schülern genug, die mir meinen Wunsch wohl ohne zu zögern erfüllt hätten. Und aus aufrichtiger Liebe zu mir, tat er es bestimmt als letzter, warum also?

Ich wusste es selbst nicht so genau, aber ich glaube, dass ich von allen Menschen um mich herum zu ihm die engste Beziehung hatte, auch wenn es eine negative war. Er war ein Maßstab, eine feste Größe und das gab mir Sicherheit. Das was ich am meisten brauchte. Mit den Nerven beinah völlig am Ende stand ich schließlich kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es dort drinnen aussehen würde, denn meine Gedanken waren so haltlos durcheinander gewirbelt. Reinzuschauen traute ich mich auch nicht vor lauter Nervosität und so stand ich einfach nur im Gang und wippte auf meinen Fußballen auf und ab.

Bis mich von hinten zwei Arme packten und mich an einen warmen Körper zogen. Ungestüm stolperten wir durch die Tür mitten in den Raum hinein.

Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich den von duzenden von Kerzen in schummriges Licht getaucht sah. Die Farben waren allesamt dunkel und die Einrichtung erinnerte an die Gemächer eines Schlosses aus dem 18. Jh.. Doch meine Betrachtung wurde von den Lippen unterbrochen, die ich in meinem Nacken fühlte. Solange hatte ich auf diese Gefühle gewartet und nun drohten sie, mich sofort wegzuschwemmen. Ob dieser Ablenkung bekam ich natürlich erst im Nachhinein mit, dass mein Umhang von den Schultern geglitten war und schon einige Knöpfe an meinem Hemd offen waren. Plötzlich wieder vollkommen unsicher, drehte ich mich um, um etwas zu sagen... doch sein Blick brachte mich sofort zum Verstummen.

‚Kein Zurück' sagte er. ‚Halt dich an die Regeln'

Während er sich mit seinen Lippen wieder meinem Hals widmete, fielen immer mehr meiner Kleidungsstücke und ich fragte mich inzwischen, ob er nichts anderes vorhatte, als den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen. Doch in diesem Moment begann er meine Hände zu führen... sie streiften seinen Umhang ab, öffneten seine Hose, befreiten ihn von seinem Hemd. Immer wieder ließ er zu, dass sich unsere Körper berührten, aneinander rieben. Und je mehr von dieser blassen Haut zum Vorschein kam, desto größer wurde mein Bedürfnis sie zu berühren, zu küssen. Ein Innehalten, ein fragender Blick sagten ihm, was ich wollte und wurden mit einem lautlosen Kichern beantwortet, das ich als Erlaubnis nahm. Sacht wie Federn, wie aus Angst etwas zu zerbrechen, wanderten meine Finger über seine Brust und entlockten ihm ein Seufzen. Inzwischen waren wir beide völlig nackt, aber das störte mich nicht mehr im Geringsten. Mit den Berührungen hatte sich sowohl der letzte Rest meines klaren Verstandes als auch meine Nervosität verabschiedet, auch wenn ich meine Unerfahrenheit immer noch spürte.

Aus Neugierde, wie er wohl schmecken würde, senkte ich nun auch meine Lippen auf die weiche Haut am Hals ließ meine Zunge darüber spielen, knabberte leicht, um dann einige Sekunden hingebungsvoll zu saugen, als würde sich der herrliche Geschmack so in mein Gedächtnis brennen.

Als meine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn anblickte, sagte sein Blick ganz deutlich:

‚Zeit für' s Bett'

Widerstandslos ließ ich mich auf das Bett schubsen, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sah zu, wie er der die Vorhänge zuzog. Alter, schwerer Brokatstoff, durch den das Licht der Kerzen nur noch ganz schwach drang. Er legte sich neben mich und fing an, meinen Körper zu streicheln, kleine Kreise zogen seine Finger über meine Brust, meinen Bauch, die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Da sehen sowieso keine große Option war, schloss ich meine Augen und horchte auf meine schneller werdenden Atemzüge und das zweite Herz, das mit beschleunigtem Rhythmus an meiner Brust schlug. Ein Keuchen entfloh mir, als seine geschickten Hände endlich auf die Stelle trafen, an der sich schon die ganze Zeit mein gesamtes Denken abspielte. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper endlich erwachte, das bekam, was er so lange erwartet hatte und dieses Gefühl durch mich hindurchfloss, wie Schweben. Wieder führte er meine Hände auf Wanderschaft, denselben Weg, den er bei mir gegangen war. Bis meine Finger seine Erregung streiften und ein tiefes Stöhnen erklang.

Ja, er war bereit und wie.

Mit einem Ruck lag er über mir, unsere Hüften stießen aneinander, die Bewegung schickte einen Schauer durch mich hindurch, ließ mich erzittern. Ohne weiteres Zögern fand eine seiner Hände meine Kehrseite und ein Finger stieß in mich. Der Schmerz war heftig und ein gepeinigtes Wimmern kam über meine Lippen. Er hielt inne... fast schien es mir, er sei überrascht.

Hatte er mir etwa nicht geglaubt?

Gleich darauf küsste er sanft die Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln und bewegte sich ganz leicht. Das Ziehen nach und ließ ein Gefühl zurück, das mich an Wellen erinnerte. Immer wieder spürte ich die Brandung, die den Sturm in mir nur noch mehr anfachte. Mein Atem ging inzwischen so schnell, dass mir die Luft knapp wurde, doch er hörte nicht auf, trieb mich immer weiter, weitete mich mit einem zweiten Finger.

Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass es SO sein würde, es übertraf alle Vorstellungen. Die Geräuschkulisse fachte mich nur umso mehr an, kurzes Keuchen vermischt mit langgezogenem, lustvollem Stöhnen, verbotene Laute, die meine Lust immer weiter steigerten. Den Schmerz hatte ich inzwischen längst vergessen.

Dann schien er genug vom Spielen zu haben, denn er entzog mir seine Finger und rollte sich von mir herunter, um mich dann schwungvoll auf sich zu ziehen.

Kaum war ich über ihm, ließ er mich auf sich sinken, ganz langsam, füllte mich ganz aus.

Und ich hatte gedacht, es könnte auf keinen Fall besser werden.

Oh, es konnte, denn er verstand es, mich nach Strich und Faden zu verführen und immer weiter an den Abgrund zu treiben. Den Kopf im ekstatischen Rausch zurückgeworfen, bewegten wir uns in einem Rhythmus und ich fühlte, wie meine Lust dem Höhepunkt entgegen schwappte. Als dieser dann aber doch ohne Vorwarnung kam, riss ich mit einem Schrei die Augen auf und fühlte noch in den Erschütterungen meines Orgasmus, wie er sich in mir ausbreitete.

Laut keuchend, mit rasendem Herzen und schweißbedeckt fiel ich auf seine Brust, die sich ebenso schnell hob und senkte. Nachdem wir einiges Sekunden auf die Ruhe gewartet hatten, schob er mich vorsichtig von sich und langte dann nach der Bettdecke um sie über unsere bebenden Körper zu ziehen. Noch ein kurzer Blick aus halbverschleierten Augen, dann legte den Kopf auf meine Brust, den Arm auf meinen Bauch, kuschelte sich an mich und schlief ein.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich zu wundern, dass gerade er, der doch in allem die Führung beanspruchte, sich plötzlich so verletzlich in meine Obhut begab. Vielleicht war es ja ein Geschenk dafür, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber so verwundbar gemacht hatte...

Doch auch ich war viel zu schläfrig, um mich noch lange mit diesem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, deshalb überließ ich mich gleich Morpheus' Armen. Als ich aufwachte wusste ich, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Denn mein Zeitgefühl hatte ich inzwischen sehr gut geschult, um auch, sollte ich mich lange in Dunkelheit befinden, die zeitliche Orientierung nicht zu verlieren. Weiß Gott, was mir das irgendwann einmal bringen sollte.

Nach und nach wurde ich wacher und mir bewusst, dass noch ein anderer Körper völlig verknäult mit meinem eigenen mit im Bett lag und als ich den Kopf zur Seite drehte und in sein schlafendes Antlitz blickte, kam die Erinnerung an die Nacht wieder. Es kam mir immer noch unwirklich vor, was passiert war aber es war tatsächlich geschehen. Eine Weile schaute ich ihn einfach an und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.

Hatte sich an unserer Beziehung nun eigentlich irgendetwas geändert? Würden wir uns weiterhin den anderen gegenüber verhalten, als wäre nichts geschehen? Hatten sich meine Gefühle für ihn geändert, oder war das schon lange vorher passiert?

Liebte ich ihn vielleicht?

Auf diese Frage konnte ich keine Antwort geben, denn ich hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht. Aber diese Gedanken würden sowieso müßig sein, denn mit solchen Gefühlen würde ich ihn vertreiben, das wusste ich sofort. Allein seine Reaktion sagte mir schon deutlich, dass er dieserart ‚gegenseitige Übereinkünfte' schon öfter getroffen hatte. Zwei Menschen, die an einander interessiert waren und beide dasselbe wollten... warum sollte es nicht so sein. Mein Blick verweilte schon einige Zeit auf seinen Lippen, leicht geöffnet um den Atem ungehindert und regelmäßig ein und aus strömen zu lassen. Das brachte mich wieder zu den Regeln und ich fragte mich, warum er mir Küsse auf den Mund verboten hatte, wo er doch seine Lippen freizügig genutzt hatte, um mich zu verwöhnen. Wie würden sie wohl schmecken, noch besser, als seine zarte Haut?

Neugierde und Verlangen fluteten auf einmal durch mich hindurch und ich war kurz davor ihnen nachzugeben, wären da nicht die Regeln.

Aber ich war Harry Potter, zum Kuckuck, und er hatte selbst einmal gesagt, dass Regeln gemacht wären, um von mir gebrochen zu werden. Was so einen Nacht mit hemmungslosem Sex für das Selbstvertrauen tun konnte.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihm, er schien immer noch zu schlafen, wenn nicht mehr ganz so ruhig, wie noch vor einer Minute.

Schüchtern, tastend streiften meine Lippen seine nur wie ein Hauch... dann wurde ich mutiger und drückte sie fester auf seinen Mund. Das Gefühl war mehr als gut, aber es wurde unbeschreiblich, als er langsam aufwachte und im Halbschlaf, nicht wissend was er tat, meinen Kuss erwiderte. Einige Momente schien es, als wären wir in einer Trance versunken, bis er die Augen aufschlug, erstarrte und mich entsetzt anschaute.

Wieder erwartete ich einen Schlag, doch stattdessen saß er kerzengerade im Bett, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und so schnell atmend, dass ich Angst bekam, er würde bald hyperventilieren.

Na toll, Harry, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt.

Langsam richtete ich mich auch auf, um herauszufinden, was denn jetzt eigentlich los war. Kaum hatte er aus den Augenwinkel gewahrt, dass ich mich ihm näherte, fuhr er herum. Zu meiner großen Überraschung fühlte ich eine Hand im Nacken und ein paar Lippen, die sich stürmisch auf meine pressten, eine Zunge, die sich zwischen sie zwang und anfing, mich zu erforschen. Ich ging sofort auf das Spiel ein, auch wenn es mich einigermaßen verwirrte, aber was war an meinem Gegenüber denn in letzter Zeit nicht verwirrend gewesen?

Zugegeben, alles war in letzter Zeit ziemlich verrückt gewesen...

Inzwischen war meine Luft etwas knapp und es schien ihm nicht anders zu gehen, dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl er wollte es noch nicht beenden, weil das was danach kam unangenehm werden würde.

Schließlich sah er mich jedoch an, löste sich von mir und seufzte leise. Dann schloss er ergeben die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust sinken.

Ein weiteres Seufzen und dann geflüsterte Worte.

„Warum du? Warum gerade du?"

„Hm?"

Kraftlos hieb seine Faust gegen meine Brust.

„Verdammt, Potter, warum kannst du dich nicht einmal an die Regeln halten?"

Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Ich wusste allerdings auch immer noch nicht, woran ich jetzt eigentlich war. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und das musste er wohl auch gespürt haben.

„Gefühle, Harry, das von dem du so viel hast und das, was ich niemals wollte. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen, als ich mich darauf einließ, nicht wahr?"

Ich konnte darauf nichts sagen. Aber ich wusste, keine Worte wären jetzt die richtigen gewesen. So legte ich einfach nur die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

Ja, es hatte sich etwas zwischen uns geändert, offensichtlich.

Aber was daraus werden würde stand noch in den Sternen. Dennoch... in dieser Nacht fing es an und sollte mich mein ganzes restliches Leben nicht mehr loslassen.

Le fin +

So, das war's schon wieder! Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen was geworden, aber ich bin ziemlich zufrieden damit. Ich hoffe auch, dass ihr hier jetzt ganz brav einen Kommi hinterlasst und mich damit sehr glücklich macht!

Ich hab mich eben mal an einem neuen Stil ausprobiert und bin von dem Ergebnis sehr überrascht. Sag mir bitte ehrlich, was ihr dazu meint!

Cat


End file.
